


Magic Luck

by elletromil



Series: magic in my veins [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Devil!Harry, First Time, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Auras, Sex Magic, Witch!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been at his door with the intention to come in and stay. Hadn’t even realised that Eggsy might want more privacy than they had been enjoying together lately.Harry has to leave in the morning for battle, but Eggsy won't let him go without protection.





	Magic Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So this story is a very long-time coming. I've had it in mind since I wrote The Devil and Me, but considering it was supposed to be smut and I am very bad at it, it stayed unfinished for a long time. Still, even if it is even less smutty than I thought it would be, I am pleased the result. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

“Are you still sulking?”

Eggsy sighed when Lancelot appeared right beside him, wishing not for the first time that he was powerful enough to somehow block the access to the Fae’s passages when he wanted to be left alone. At least Lancelot always gave him a moment to collect himself before coming to fetch him, even if it wasn’t necessarily as much time as Eggsy would have preferred.

“I am  _not_  sulking,” he mumbled and he barely resisted the temptation to shove the Fae when he sat down next to him with an amused snort.

“Yes, sure, and I’m Gazelle’s favourite person.”

It was Eggsy’s turn to snort because it wasn’t that Gazelle couldn’t stand Lancelot, simply that she could stand very few people and Lancelot was on top of the list of those she simply couldn’t. That they made such a great team every time they had to work together only seemed to infuriate her further.

“It’s just… It’s so stupid, it’s obviously a trap, I don’t see why you have to walk right in it!”

At his outburst, Lancelot’s expression became serious and Eggsy had to look away. It felt so  _wrong_  for the Fae to be anything but teasing and facetious. Which didn’t exactly help Eggsy’s glare. If the situation was that  _bad_ , he felt like he had to do his part too.

“Yes it is a trap, but with very real magic-users as bait. Harry made a promise that he would always go to our people’s aid no matter what and it is precisely what he is doing.”

“Why can’t I come with you all then?” His voice was whiny, but he didn’t care, not when the whole situation was stupid.

“Because the trap has two purposes: drawing you out before you’re ready and leaving this place defenseless. They know we’re too smart to let any of this happen but they are still trying because they are growing desperate. But desperate or not, they won’t be sending their strongest fighters tomorrow. We’ll be done with them before they can do any harm.”

Lancelot wasn’t explaining anything new, but it still stung that they didn’t considered Eggsy ready to fight besides them even after over nearly a year of training. It didn’t matter that Percival and Roxy would be staying behind with him too, he was just tired of seeing Harry go time and time again, without knowing if that would be the last time he would ever saw him.

“It feels like I won’t ever be ready in your eyes.” Thankfully, this time he sounded more like he was resigned and less like a petulant child. “Or at least, Merlin’s and Harry won’t ever go against him.”

Lancelot nodded, because that was no secret. Harry might have been their leader, but Merlin was his right hand for a reason. After decades of fighting side by side, nothing would ever make Harry doubt his judgement. Especially not when it concerned Eggsy’s safety.

“Merlin thinks you’re still immature and that you are too quick to anger.” Lancelot waited a bit to see what Eggsy had to say to that, but the Witch kept silent. That he didn’t raise to the bait was all Lancelot needed to know that for once, he was right and Merlin wasn’t. “As for I, I think Merlin is full of shit.”

 _That_ finally made Eggsy stop glaring in the distance and turn to look at him in surprise. A surprise that quickly turned to suspicion, to both his pride and amusement. It wasn’t that Eggsy was easy to trust, but it had taken him a bit to understand that sometime, even the people who loved him and had sworn to protect him could deceive or manipulate him, precisely because they cared for him.

“Don’t look at me like that, as much as I like Merlin, I am not blind to his shortcomings. He’s old and it’s been a while since he’s had an apprentice. No, if you were to ask me, I would say you are fully aware of your limitations, but that doesn’t stop you from wanting to do more because you worry.”

Something in Eggsy seemed to relax suddenly and Lancelot simply wrapped an arm around his shoulders when the young man let himself sagged against him.

“I don’t know how you do it. You’ve been at it longer than I’ve been alive, but you still seem so carefree about everything.” He sounded younger than he was, but at least, his voice had lost any of its sulkiness and Lancelot pressed a light kiss against his hair in comfort.

“The key point here being, I  _seem_ to be. Masks are useful everywhere, not only when one is spying. But to be honest, even if I do worry, I never let myself linger on it. Everyone else is doing it plenty enough that I don’t need to do it too. I’d rather remind them why we’re fighting.”

“I- I don’t think I can do that,” Eggsy said after a moment of silent introspection and Lancelot nodded, not at all surprised.

“It’s harder than I make it look like. There’s a very fine line between carefree and careless. Between reminding someone what made them laugh or making them cry because it all seems so pointless.” He smiled, but his heart wasn’t into it. Eggsy must have sensed it, because he snaked his arm around his waist so that they were now properly side-hugging.

A wave of fondness for the boy warmed him when he realised that even if he hadn’t planned on it, opening up even that little had done him a world of good. “Yeah, I don’t think what I do is quite right for you. But that’s because you’re a listener Eggsy.”

The Witch made a confused sound, but he shook his head, knowing Eggsy would feel it with how the boy had his head tucked under his chin. He wasn’t surprised that Eggsy had no clue what he was talking about. He might not share Merlin’s assessment of the boy’s abilities, but Eggsy was still  _young_. He was far from ignorant, but there was still an innocence to him, as yet unspoiled by the war raging around them.

“Not sure how listening will do Harry any good.”

Lancelot snorted rather inelegantly at the comment. Having a confident would actually do their fearless leader a lot of good. Of course, he had Merlin, but there was a world of difference between opening up to someone because they beat you until you did and opening up to someone because you  _wanted_ to. Because you  _trusted_ them with parts of yourself that was usually kept under lock and key.

“You’re a smart one Eggsy, you’ll figure it out.”

“Not before you all leave for that bloody trap, I won’t.” Eggsy was back to being frustrated, but it wasn’t like Lancelot could blame him. Their conversation had kind of come back full circle.

“Well, there’s something else you could do to help.”

“I swear Lancelot, if you tell me something like ‘stay safe’, I’ll hit you.”

“No, no, I would never,” he chuckled. Alright, maybe he would now, just to see if Eggsy would carry on his threat, but there really was  _something_. “Share your luck.”

He let Eggsy push him away, calmly meeting his suspicious glare.

“What do you mean, ‘share my luck’?”

“Exactly that. The trick is offering up just enough so that it will be an advantage to the one you offer it to, without becoming a risk to you. Of course, for some individual, even the smallest amount would be dangerous, but trust me, you Eggsy, you have no shortage of luck.”

“That sounds like bullshit.”

“It’s not. Why do you think Percival agrees to let us leave without him, Merlin and I? It’s because he’s giving us an edge every time we go for battle.”

“Now I know you’re having me on. Percival has abysmal luck.” No one could deny that. It was mostly small things, but it was true nonetheless. If there was horseshit on the road? You could bet Percival would walk in it. He had just made himself a cuppa? Of course he would burn his tongue on it. A bird flying right above? There would be a drooping on Percival’s head now.

“When we have to go away. Is he anything but graceful when we’re around?”

Eggsy frowned, thinking it over. It was true the first time he had noticed Percival’s streak of bad luck, Merlin and Lancelot had left for some secret mission. And he had caught himself thinking once or twice that he never seemed as unlucky whenever he was in his lovers’ company. Or at least Merlin’s.

Because he could remember that time Harry had only taken Merin along and his Mum had banned both Percival and Lancelot from doing anything, especially together. Their luck had been so bad it had been simply ridiculous. And now that he was thinking about it, she had had a rather knowing look at the time and hadn’t seemed that angry about the ruined laundry to begin with.

“You’ve done it too!” Why he said it like an accusation, he didn’t know, but Lancelot only laugh at the finger that was pointed at his face.

“I have indeed. And I probably will again before this war is over. But it’s a sacrifice I am more than willing to make when I know I am staying in a relatively safe environment while Merlin heads into danger.”

“Why isn’t anyone already doing it for Harry then?”

“Because the ritual involved requires that its participants share a certain degree of intimacy that Harry doesn’t share with anyone that’s not already partaking in such a ritual.”

Eggsy tried very hard not to, but there was no helping the blush spreading over his cheeks over the possible meaning of what Lancelot had just said. Something Lancelot noticed at once and he rolled his eyes, which meant Eggsy was probably wrong.

“Get your mind out of the gutter. I’m not talking about sex, I’m talking emotional connection.” If anything, it made Eggsy blush harder. He wasn’t obvious to what was building between him and Harry, wasn’t blind to Harry not-so-subtle courting nor indifferent to the few kisses they had share in quiet corners, but he wasn’t used to talk about it, even in vague terms. Even his mother had only alluded to it once to let him know he could come talk to her anytime and he had felt mortified for the rest of the day.

But maybe it was time to finally acknowledge how he felt out loud. Kind of.

“So that ritual, what am I supposed to do?” Not an agreement to what Lancelot had implied, but not a denial either. As if anyone who had seen him and Harry together seriously needed either to come to the right conclusion on their own.

“It’s all about intent. You forfeit some of your future luck in his favor. Layer it on his skin like a suit of armor. How you do it is entirely up to you, but Percival and I are rather fond of skin-to-skin contact.”

This time, there was no mistaking the meaning behind Lancelot’s leer.

“You just said it wasn’t about sex!”

“And it’s not.” Lancelot raised both his hand in the air to placate him. “But there’s nothing to say you can’t have fun too. The important thing is to keep your focus and not forget a spot. Now whether or not you want to be naked during the proceedings is entirely up to you.”

But the thing was, now that Lancelot had planted the idea in his head, Eggsy knew he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else. Sure, Harry and him had only kissed a handful of times, but if nothing more had happened, it wasn’t because of a lack of desire, at least not on Eggsy’s end.

They were in the middle of a war. He considered himself lucky that he knew at all the feeling of Harry’s lips against his. But if he could have more? If Harry agreed to follow Eggsy’s lead on this one?

He was startled out of more daydreaming by the hand Lancelot offered him.

“Shall we? If we linger any longer, I fear there won’t be much time for any kind of ritual.”

If Lancelot was amused by his eagerness, at least he had the decency not to say anything. His knowing smile was more than aggravating enough.

*

It wasn’t unusual that Eggsy would come to Harry’s rooms after dinner, especially on the eve before he had to leave for battle. What was unusual, was for him to knock first instead of just barging in and dragging Harry out on a walk.

Of course, sometimes Harry begged off and they would instead spend their evening in the study, undisturbed by the house’s other inhabitants.

But tonight, neither scenario seemed acceptable to Eggsy.

Even without the knock, Harry would simply have had to take one look at the determination that was shining in his eyes to know it. And yet, Eggsy seemed to be patiently waiting at the doorstep, something expectant in his gaze. It took Harry longer than it should have to realise that what he was waiting for was an invitation to enter his room.

But then again, who could blame him? He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had been at his door with the intention to come in and  _stay_. Hadn’t even realised that Eggsy might want more privacy than they had been enjoying together lately.

He stepped aside as soon as he had his little epiphany, motioning for Eggsy to enter before closing the door as soon as he had crossed the threshold.

Now, since they had made Michelle’s cottage into their unofficial base of operation – and magically extended its interior so that anyone who needed one would have their own room – they had worked tirelessly to ward it off against anything. Short of the Sabbath’s meeting places who had the added protection of  _repetition_ and  _tradition_ surrounding them, her home was probably the most secure of England.

But Harry was old and he had been fighting a war for longer than he cared to remember. If he was the leader of their resistance, it was because he had learned to cultivate a healthy paranoia.

Of course, he would have additional enchantments for his private room – as well as Eggsy and Michelle’s too – that triggered once the room was closed off from the rest of the house. For an intruder, it would have meant being crushed and hold uncomfortably in place by the tendrils of his magic he had left into the very stones of the walls.

For Eggsy, and anyone he had charmed the wards to recognize, it meant that the magic was settling lightly around him, covering him much like a blanket would.

Like always when they came into contact with each other’s magic, he watched as Eggsy seemed to lean into the invisible touch, a contented smile blooming on his lips. A smile that only widened when Harry took his hand and led him to the only piece of furniture in his room besides his wardrobe.

Merlin always sighed and tutted with disapproval whenever they stayed somewhere long enough to summon rooms for themselves, but it always seemed a waste to create more when he was never there to appreciate it.

And it wasn’t like he was depriving himself of all luxury. The clothes he kept were always of the finest make and the sheets on his sinfully large bed were both soft and warm.

For a moment, he contented himself with watching Eggsy slowly petting the bedding like he would a lazy cat, marvelling at the smoothness of the fabric. Contented himself with how both their magic, their very  _essence_ , were reaching out for each other, tangling up effortlessly.

It had terrified him at first, how  _easy_ his connection to the young man had been, how they seemed to complete each other so perfectly.

Now, it had become his personal incentive to work harder so that they could finally put an end to this war.

“What can I do for you my darling boy?” He asked after a while when Eggsy showed no sign of stopping his petting of the sheets.

As if he had forgotten he wasn’t truly alone, Eggsy gasped with something like surprise before turning to face him. There was a blush reddening his cheeks and he was biting his lower lip in unnecessary hesitation. Whatever he wanted, Harry would move the Earth itself just so he could give it to him.

“I- I want to share your bed tonight.” The vagueness was undeniably on purpose, Eggsy himself unsure of how far he wanted things to go between them, but Harry simply nodded with a smile. Even if they were to simply sleep, even if there was to be a polite distance between them, it would still feel like a blessing all on its own.

“I’d be honored.”

He cupped his cheek gently before bending to press a soft kiss at the corner of his lips. He didn’t let the contact linger between them however, his hand trailing down Eggsy’s neck, then his shoulder and his arm, until he could link their fingers together. With a gentle tug, he dragged Eggsy after him into the bed, letting go as soon as Eggsy had climbed on the mattress.

For a long time, there was only silence around them as they settled on their sides, facing each other in the darkness, but it didn’t feel heavy in any way. After all, while there was nothing wrong with words, sometimes, they were completely unnecessary.

Sometimes, a touch was all that was needed.

Magical or physical, for a Fae or a human practitioner, there had never been any real difference.

Did Eggsy’s magic brushed against his before his fingertip brushed against Harry’s cheek? He couldn’t say and honestly, he did not care. The only thing that mattered was that Eggsy knew just how much Harry welcomed any of his affection.

As one, they slid closer to one another until their lips could easily meet, the contact just as electric as ever. It was usually the moment where Eggsy grew impatient, opening his mouth to the assault of his tongue before Harry could even beg for entry.

But not tonight.

Tonight, Eggsy seemed content with lazy kisses and Harry, like with everything Eggsy wanted, let him do as he desired.

He barely noticed when he was pushed onto his back. Barely noticed when Eggsy all but climbed on top of him. Barely noticed the powerful thighs coming to straddle him over his hips.

By then, Harry had moved his lips to the virgin expanse of Eggsy’s throat and was delighting in the breathy moans he was eliciting. He wouldn’t have noticed how Eggsy had moved his hands to his shoulders, but then Eggsy  _pushed_ against him gently. Pushed  _away_ from him.

Thinking he had done anything to make him uncomfortable hurt more than any wound he had ever suffered. But Eggsy didn’t go very far and, if he was out of breath, he didn’t seem to be in any kind of emotional distress.

“Eggsy?” He still asked, because his darling boy clearly wanted something, but he would be damned if he knew what exactly.

“Shhh, just- Just… Let me, okay?”

He was about to ask him to elaborate on  _what_ when Eggsy leaned down again, but instead of finding his mouth, his lips brushed against his forehead. It felt lighter than a butterfly wing and Harry couldn’t suppress his shiver of pleasure.

He couldn’t remember a time when he was ever treated so delicately. He couldn’t say he hated it.

He had half a mind to reciprocate, to let his hands caress the length of Eggsy’s back, introduce him to new pleasures, but instead he lay where he was, utterly still, breathing all but forgotten.

 

Eggsy had asked him to  _let_  him and so, he would. If it meant submitting himself to a slow and sensual exploration of his own body by his beloved’s lips, well… There were very few sweeter fates, were there?

He gasped when one of Eggsy’s hand carded through his hair, fingers slightly pulling at his curls. It wasn’t enough to  _hurt_ per se, not really, but the sharp sting contrasted delightfully with the velvety caress of his lips on his skin.

He closed his eyes when Eggsy started kissing the arch of an eyebrow and gasped again when one kiss was dropped on an eyelid. This time, it was his hands that came to Eggsy’s shoulders, simultaneously pushing him away and gripping him tight.

“ _Eggsy_.” It sounded more of a moan than an admonition and maybe Harry would have cared if only it hadn’t made Eggsy look so gorgeously proud of himself. “What are you doing darling boy?” Because  _this_? This was more than a simple seduction. Eggsy’s magic wasn’t only charged with  _pleasure_. It was charged with  _intent_.

“What I can.” He looked so determined for an instant, so much so that Harry felt he could have persuaded even Merlin of anything if the Wizard had been in the room. But then, doubts started to cloud over his expression and he offered Harry a rather sheepish smile. “But only if you’ll let me. Only if you  _want_ me to.”

He could have laughed at the absurdity of such a statement, but he chose to surge up and claim his lips again instead. “Anything Eggsy,” he whispered as he kissed a path to the Witch’s ear, “you can do with my anything you please. Anything at all, as long as you are certain.” He gave his earlobe a gentle nimble before laying back down, giving him back the control of their encounter.

For a moment, they only stared at each other, Eggsy looking flushed and lost to a world of possibilities he didn’t know how to choose from. But before long, his resolve was back and he bent down to softly press a kiss above Harry’s other eye.

Now that he knew he was waiting for something  _more_ , it was easy to figure out what Eggsy was up to. And really, he didn’t know why he felt at all surprised. Eggsy had been talking an awfully long time with Lancelot that afternoon and the man had always been unable to resist meddling in affairs that did not concern him.

But with Eggsy’s lips and fingertips lovingly tracing over every inches of his uncovered skin, it was hard to summon even an ounce of anger.

And even if he had bothered with it, Eggsy’s very essence, the luck he was so selflessly sharing with him in the most pleasant of way… It would have diverted him from anything but the present moment.

What seemed like an eternity later, Eggsy’s path was blocked by the collar of his shirt and Harry chuckled at his angry groan and how he could tell that Eggsy was pouting against the hollow of his throat.

With great difficulty it seemed, Eggsy moved to the side, one hand trailing over the row of buttons that was keeping his shirt closed. “May I?”

Before he answered, he moved one of his hand to the hem of Eggsy’s tunic, an eyebrow raised in a silent question.

After a while, he moved his hand back to cup his hip, but Eggsy grabbed it before he could complete his movement. His cheeks redder than Harry had ever seen them, Eggsy lifted his tunic just enough so that he could bring Harry’s hand underneath, a moan escaping past his kiss-swollen lips when Harry pressed it warmly against his side.

“Too much?”

“No… Just- just try not to distract me.”

“I make no promises.” But he also didn’t move an inch, no matter how he craved the feeling of Eggsy’s smooth skin underneath his palms.

Eggsy took a shaky breath, his hands back on his shirt and he liked his lips with anticipation before asking again. “May I?”

“You may.” And because manners were everything and no one was above begging, not even him, he added in a breath, “ _please_.”

Eggsy made quick work of the shirt after that, even with Harry being more of an hindrance with his reluctance to stop touching the warm skin of his hips and back even for a second. But then, his shirt was thrown on the floor with no ceremony and Harry let himself be devoured by gray eyes turned stormy blue with arousal.

He felt Eggsy’s magic settle against his skin before his palm came to rest on his chest, right above his heart.

One beat- two beats- three beats passed before Eggsy lowered his head again. But instead of his lips, it was his ear he replaced his hand with, marveling at the strong rhythm he could feel hammering away.

“It beats only for you now.” The words echoed in the dark room, an unbreakable oath. Harry was Fae after all. He could not tell an outright lie.

Eggsy turned his head so that he could whisper his own promise to Harry’s heart. “And so does mine.”

Then he went back to his ritual, driving Harry mad with the desire to return his touch a thousandfold, to show him what pleasures loving could bring forth.

But tonight, Eggsy was in control.

As for every night that would follow until he could take his rightful place at Harry’s side and lead their people to victory and peace at long last.

And so, Harry kept his own touch light and barely present, instead choosing to focus on committing to memory each second that was shared between them.

The devoted reverence that shone bright in Eggsy’s eyes as he brushed every old scar with a soothing touch.

The sweet mischief in his grin anytime he would return to tease mercilessly at a spot that had cause Harry to either moan or shiver or both.

The somewhat shy boldness of his touch when he finally reached the line of Harry’s trousers. Harry could have lost himself in the dark sea of his gaze and happily so. Would have bitten at his lower lip himself if only Eggsy wasn’t staying out of his reach.

Then, Eggsy pressed a hand against the growing bulge in his trousers with unexpected decisiveness. It shocked a cry out of his throat as he grabbed for Eggsy and dragged him back up for a passionate kiss, the Witch’s hand still trapped between them.

They broke apart only when their lungs started to burn with the lack of oxygen. “No?” Eggsy asked, bashful.

“ _Yes_ , my darling boy. Very much. But let me at least have you lips if you won’t let me have the rest of your body tonight.” He would still submit to his will if he refused the compromise, but he had to at least ask. Had to beg. “ _Please_ , Eggsy.”

And if he intertwined their magic together until they were indiscernible from one another, it was simply because his beloved had succeeded where none had before.

Gone was his fabled self-control, reduce to nothingness by the tentative caresses of a young man who had just started to learn how to love.

But he couldn’t feel bad, not when Eggsy offered him his lips readily, the sound of their twined moans of pleasure muffled into a kiss.

Then, all Harry could do next so as to not lose himself to a heady hurricane of passion, pleasure and love was to hold onto Eggsy.

And for a time, he let himself forget anything that wasn’t his beloved.


End file.
